


Songbird

by RonRos47



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Friendships and relationships
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 13





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet.
> 
> I was inspired by the Rachel & Santana scene where they make up in the auditorium.

“Listen don’t get all sentimental on me or anything like that," said Santana, "I didn’t do this for you, I did this entirely for myself.”

“I know," Rachel replied, "and that was very brave of you. So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet but I’ll figure it out, plus it helps to have the perfect partner by my side.”

“You mean, Brittany.”

Santana couldn’t help but smile.

“What is the deal with you two anyways,” Rachel asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Come on you know exactly what I mean. All of those flowers in the choir room, the only people I know, aside from Kurt and Blaine, you and Brittany are the only ones who can pull off something like that. Oh my God, you’re blushing.”

“Okay I am not blushing.”

“Really, tell that too your face.” The two girls laughed and then Rachel got serious for a moment. 

“Fine, full disclosure?” Rachel nodded, “Brittany kissed me yesterday.”

“Are you serious? And?”

“And what?”

“Oh come on this is huge. I mean you guys were like the ‘it’ couple our senior year. You can’t tell me that didn’t mean anything.”

“Brittany said something similar. She’s right, we can’t create what we have, you know.”

Rachel nodded, “so what does this mean, I mean for you and Dani?”

Santana took a deep breath, “I thought it over yesterday and I sent her a breakup text. I know it’s not the most ideal but I belong with Brittany, I’ve always known that. I don’t know, I guess now, being back here, having her here, it finally makes it more real. Like the timing is finally right again. I don’t want to screw it up this time.”

“And you won’t. I’m happy for you, Santana.”

“Likewise.”

The two of them looked at each other and smiled then Rachel said, “Do you think that we could maybe at least sing a song together in the Glee club?”

“Fine but I’m not going to sing some tired old song that we’ve already done because Santana Lopez is way too badass for that.”

*****

After Rachel and Santana had continued to mend their on and off again friendship by singing “Be Okay” together, Rachel went back to take her seat but Santana stood at the front.

“Mr. Shu, if it’s okay with you,” said Santana, “there’s one other song I’d like to sing.”

“I don’t see why not,” he replied.

Santana smiled and looked at Brittany. “Britt, will you get up here with me?”

She smiled back and did so.

Santana looked at Rachel, “I know I said I wouldn’t do a tired old song,” she then turned back to Brittany, “but I figured I’d make an exception with this one.”

Santana began to sing the second song she ever sung to Brittany but the song that meant more than ‘Landslide’ as it had expressed her true feelings for her. She started the song ‘Songbird’.

Brittany smiled and shook her head once the music began to play as she knew it was their song.

Santana: 

For you, there'll be no more cryin'  
For you, the sun will be shinin',  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

Santana: 

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

Santana/Brittany: 

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

Ooh  
Ooh

Santana: 

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

Santana/Brittany:

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before  
Like never before.

The couple smiled at each other as the class clapped.

With Brittany still in her arms, Santana turned to look at them.

“For the record,” she said, “yes, Brittany and I are back together.” She turned to look at her girlfriend, “I’m never letting you go this time. I love you, Britt, I always have.”

Brittany smiled, “I love you too.”

The two of them leaned in towards each other and kissed. Again the class clapped and cheered.

The newly cemented couple hugged after. Santana had meant what she said, she was not going to let Brittany go, not ever and she knew Brittany wouldn’t let her go either. They were endgame, pure and simple and leave it to Glee club to bring them back together again.


End file.
